


thirty minutes north of tokyo

by JulianAst



Series: north/south [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BRAZIL!, Canon Compliant, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, atsumu is wildly hopelessly in love with him
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianAst/pseuds/JulianAst
Summary: Это несправедливо, думает Атсуму, как всё сложилось. Что Хината провёл два года, колеся по улицам Рио-де-Жанейро, прежде, чем почувствовать, что он заслужил возвращение домой. Что Кагеяма забил пять эйс-подач подряд против Франции. Что Атсуму ждал семь лет между обещанием однажды пасовать Хинате и воплощением этого обещания. Что он ждал ещё шесть месяцев прежде, чем притянуть его к себе в переулке и прижать свои губы к его.Атсуму отвозит Хинату домой после отборочных к Чёрным Шакалом. Хината отвозит его в Бразилию.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: north/south [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801420
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	thirty minutes north of tokyo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [thirty minutes north of tokyo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763410) by [birdcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdcat/pseuds/birdcat). 



Они в машине Атсуму, мчатся вниз по шоссе в тридцати минутах на север от Токио, когда Хината говорит:  
– Спасибо.

Атсуму смотрит на него. Руки Хинаты сложены на приборной панели, глаза зафиксированы на дороге. Загар, расцеловавший его кожу под бразильским солнцем, ещё не сошёл. Тени падают на его фигуру, когда они проезжают мимо фонарей.

– За что?

Хината вытягивает руки. Здесь отчётливо видна работа – в мышцах, натянутых под рукавами его футболки, в мозолях, украшающих ровно лежащие ладони. Атсуму включает поворотник. Его взгляд возвращается обратно к дороге.  
– За всё. – говорит Хината.  
Атсуму предложил подвезти его до дома кратко, не раздумывая долго. Это был пятый день отборочных в Чёрные Шакалы, и Атсуму вместе с остальной командой смотрел с балкона, как Хината забивает мяч за мячом на противоположную сторону площадки. Сегодня кандидаты играли только между собой. Атсуму жаждал быть там внизу, чтобы повторить ту быструю подачу, которую они с Хинатой начали тренировать в первый день отборочных, опьянённые неожиданным воссоединением. Только сегодня Хината стоял там без него.  
Их тренер поговорил с Атсуму после того, как Хината и другие исчезли в раздевалке. Хината пройдет в команду. Он получит новости через два дня. Футболка, которую он надел на отборочные, была серой. Астуму знал, что следующая будет чёрной с золотым.  
Хината завалился в его машину весь в поту, рукава его футболки были задраны. Атсуму улыбнулся, выворачивая руль. _Ты всё равно в двадцати минутах езды от меня._

Атсуму перехватывает руль и крепче сжимает хватку. Он не может сопротивляться широкой улыбке, растущей на его лице.  
– За всё?

Хината ёрзает на сидении. Даже свернувшись калачиком, который Атсуму видит лишь краем глаза, он заполняет своим присутствием всё пространство.  
– Даже если я не попаду в команду, – говорит он, – ты многому меня научил.

Атсуму смотрит на него. Хината смотрит на дорогу. Он убрал руки с приборной панели и теперь сидит с коленями, прижатыми к груди. Его пальцы, покоящиеся на ткани шорт, перевязаны из-за сильного удара, который он принял ранее. Это касание было чудесным прыжком на бок, на пол, чтобы оставить мяч в игре и позволить команде забить с него очко. Его ноги, в долю секунды вернувшиеся в исходное положение, теперь были загорелыми и мускулистыми, но взгляд, сверкнувший, когда он обернулся, был абсолютно таким же, каким его помнил Атсуму.

Этот самый взгляд и сейчас читается на его лице, в тени машины Атсуму, смягчённый небольшой улыбкой. Атсуму возвращает свой взгляд на дорогу.  
_Чему я мог тебя научить?_

Машина слегка поворачивается, когда Атсуму улыбается.  
– Всегда пожалуйста.

^^^

– Ты был мальчиком на побегушках?  
Вопрос звучит громко и хрипло. Он почти теряется в шуме вечеринки, где-то между ревущей музыкой и стуком пятой бутылки пива в руках Хинаты о пустой бокал вина Атсуму. Хината поднимает на него глаза и кричит в ответ:  
– Когда мне было четырнадцать!

Он заканчивает так, будто это само по себе исчерпывающее объяснение. Они в слишком маленькой квартирке Бокуто, тела в неловкой близости, вытолкнутые на середину гостиной собравшейся толпой. Это море из знакомых и друзей из старшей школы, которые смогли приехать в Токио – лица, которые Атсуму едва помнит. Хината прошёл в команду четыре дня назад, и Бокуто не потратил и секунды, прежде чем пригласить его к себе. Официальная майка Хинаты с номером «21» на спине висит на стене в кухне, как экспонат в музее; как будто все эти люди, разговаривающие друг с другом с бокалами вина в руках, присоединились к какой-то невероятно праздничной информационной выставке. Немногим ранее они открыли шампанское – Хината смеялся, разливая пену на плитку Бокуто.

– Что?  
– В Шираторидзаве! – кричит Хината.  
Он пьянеет раньше всех, раскачиваясь под ритм поп-песни из восьмидесятых, которую Атсуму пытался заглушить. Кто-то врезается в Хинату сзади. Атсуму придерживает его рукой за плечо. Гул голосов почти невозможно перекричать.  
– Когда?  
Хината делает ещё глоток своего пива. _Я научился пить в Бразилии,_ сказал он ранее, доставая третью бутылку из холодильника. Бокуто похлопал его по спине, Атсуму отразил ухмылку на его лице. Это было до толпы, музыки и криков, и до того, как Хината протиснулся через всех людей поближе к Атсуму, с блеском в глазах, дыша ему в грудь.

– Перед национальными! – отвечает Хината с закрытыми глазами.

Теперь он облокачивается на Атсуму для поддержки, кивая головой в ритм музыки. Его плечо зажато под рукой Атсуму, когда он опускает бутылку. Атсуму не помнит, как они дошли до этой темы. Чей-то мимолётный голос в толпе, комментарий о старшей школе, что-то про мальчика на побегушках и тренировочный лагерь. Атсуму остановился на месте и притянул замолчавшего Хинату к себе, чтобы спросить.  
– Ты был мальчиком на побегушках в первый год, когда поехал на национальные?  
Улыбка не покидает лица Хинаты, даже когда он мотает головой.  
– Меня не пригласили!  
– Куда?  
– В лагерь!  
Он поднимает бутылку, как будто это тост. Его руки толкают обратно.  
– Что?  
– В тренировочный лагерь! – повторяет Хината ещё громче, чтобы Атсуму услышал.  
Он говорит так, будто эта тема выматывает его, как будто _тренировочный лагерь_ и _Шираторидзава_ самые очевидные вещи в мире, и это должно привести Атсуму к какому-то удовлетворительному заключению. Атсуму жаждет его, с трудом представляя Хинату, перед Национальными, подбирающего мячи для игроков выше, сильнее, везучее, чем он. Улыбка Хинаты кажется беззаботной, даже когда кто-то, кого Атсуму не узнаёт, касается его плеча.  
– Что? – снова начинает Атсуму, когда Хината отворачивается. – Что ты…  
– Прости, секунду!

И на этом Хината исчезает, его улыбка сверкает в толпе, ведомая кем-то, кого Хината, как Атсуму может предположить, знает. Одноклассник, думает Атсуму, или один из друзей Бокуто, жаждущий его поздравить. Хината ни на секунду не оставался один весь этот вечер – его притягивали то туда, то сюда, сжимая в объятиях и хлопая по спине. Улыбка также не покидала его всё это время.  
Атсуму смотрит, застыв на месте, и ловит взглядом копну рыжих волос, лавирующую между плечами бывших одноклассников и товарищей по команде, а потом Хината окончательно исчезает. Они все выше него, вдруг понимает Атсуму.  
_Ты был мальчиком на побегушках в первый год, когда поехал на национальные?_

Атсуму подносит свой бокал к губам, но тот уже пуст.

^^^

Они выстраиваются вместе на площадке в первый раз тремя месяцами позже.  
Атсуму осведомлён о бездне над их головами и о жёстком, особенно белом освещении корта, которое заставляет отдалённые объекты казаться близкими. Его кроссовки скрипят на полу, когда они становятся на линии в дальнем конце на их стороне площадки. Толпа уже кричит громче, чем обычно.  
Они тренировали это прежде – всё это. Астуму стоял на дальней линии, облачённый в чёрное и золотое, плечом плечу со своей командой, бесчисленное количество раз до этого. Он знает, что если посмотрит направо, то увидит чёрные кудри Сакусы, постоянное нервное движение Бокуто прямо за ним, преимущество Оливера в несколько сантиметров роста перед ними всеми. Он увидит голубой линолеум, тени их неподвижных фигур, стойки и судей, и их тренеров, сидящих на скамье, как им положено. Он делал всё это прежде. Напряжение, резкость воздуха – всё это знакомо ощущается на его языке.  
Атсуму поднимает подбородок. Он знает, что Кагеяма и Ушиджима стоят на другой стороне корта. Он не видит их лиц через сетку, только размытые силуэты белых маек, чёрных наколенников и плечей выше его. У Орлов полно иностранцев в команде, с именами и лицами, которые Атсуму не узнает. Обувь ярких цветов. Сюжеты, которые он не может предугадать.

Начинают греметь их имена, и Атсуму напрягает ноги. Он смотрит направо. Кудри Сакусы. Нервные движения Бокуто. Осторожная улыбка Оливера. Он делал всё это прежде.  
Хината касается его плечом.  
Это единственная вещь, которую он не делал раньше.  
Он смотрит налево. Его встречает копна рыжих волос и едва сдерживаемый оскал. Такой же взгляд проскакивает в глазах Хинаты, когда Атсуму решается взглянуть. Это тот же взгляд, который он видел в старшей школе; тот взгляд, который, он уверен, Хината бросал бесчисленное количество раз через яркое солнце на бразильском пляже; тот взгляд, который встретил его три месяца назад, когда Хината завалился на отборочные Шакалов и посмотрел на Атсуму.  
Атсуму смотрит вперёд. Это тот же взгляд, который он точно ещё увидит сегодня под белоснежным светом на корте, когда Хината приземлится на пол и свисток объявит, что он забил очко с одной из подач Атсуму.

_Однажды я буду пасовать тебе._

Осторожно, касаясь ткани их шорт, Астуму нащупывает мизинчик Хинаты. Он сжимает его.

^^^

Через три месяца Хината берёт его с собой в Бразилию.

Чтобы навестить Педро. Его квартира на первом этаже маленькая, но солнечная, и расположена всего в нескольких ярдах от пляжа. Атсуму и Хинату встречает голубая дверь пастельного оттенка, песок в фойе и жалюзи на окнах с выбеленными на солнце петлями. Со всем этим Атсуму становится легко представить Хинату, живущего здесь. Тот бросает рюкзак и сандали в угол, когда они входят, будто в силу привычки, а затем бежит встретить Педро, оставляя Атсуму стоять в коридоре и безмолвно наблюдать за ними. Когда Педро показывает им квартиру позднее, Хината жалуется на всё, что изменилось: другая картина на стене, новая коллекция кружек, старая кровать Хинаты теперь стоит на том месте, где до этого был шкаф. Атсуму просто улыбается и садится на неё.

Они выиграли в апреле, против Орлов. Это закончилось идеально рассчитанным финтом от Хинаты с паса Атсуму. Это было то финальное очко, которое нельзя было предвидеть. Не было удара, или пропущенного блока, или акробатических прыжков – только касание пальцев Хинаты, дуга над головами Орлов и эхо от встречи мяча с полом.  
Это было победа Хинаты, прежде всего. Он забил первый и последний мяч, ювелирно закрепляя за собой право на стартовую позицию в их расстановке. Атсуму всегда ждал, чтобы он заполнил именно это место. Хината провёл три месяца, циркулируя между кортом и скамейкой запасных прежде, чем получить право начать этот матч, будто присутствие Кагеяма и Ушиджимы каким-то образом завоевали это для него. Он не потратил и минуты, показывая всем остальным то, на что, Атсуму всегда знал, он способен.

Кагеяма обнял его после окончания матча в стороне от площадки. На них были направлены камеры. Что-то вроде сближения школьных соперников, в котором Атсуму, как он притворился, не заинтересован. Однажды в старшей школе он назвал Кагеяму паинькой, когда они оба были приглашены в национальный тренировочный лагерь молодёжи. Эти слова пульсировали в его голове в тот момент, когда он смотрел на их объятия. Прошли месяцы, годы, целая жизнь с тех пор, когда он так сказал, и это не имело значения, но Атсуму знает, что у него больше нет никакого права так его называть. Каждый пас, который он послал Хинате на этом матче, был просьбой. Вопросом, заданным нежным вращением мяча, запущенным с каждой каплей осторожности и заботы, которую он только мог собрать: _ты ударишь этот мяч для меня?_ И ответ Хинаты звучал каждый раз вместе с резонирующим ударом руки по его поверхности: _конечно._

Конечно, Кагеяма был паинькой, подумал Атсуму, стоя на пустеющей площадке, бездвижно, по-идиотски. Он пасовал Хинате.

Команда двигалась только вперёд с тех пор. Их победы взрывали, в строго запланированных матчах, которые продолжались до пятого сета, спасённые резанными ударами Сакусы и небывалыми прыжками Хинаты, которые становились только выше. Несколько раз в конце матчей, когда они веили счёт, Атсуму пасовал Хинате чуть выше, чем до этого. Ещё один вопрос – в форме подачи. Хината доставал каждый раз – ещё один ответ.

– Ты тянешь его выше. – однажды сказал Атсуму их тренер.

Это не было беспокойством или осуждением; просто наблюдение, которое он озвучил в пустой раздевалке.  
Атсуму ответил:  
– Я знаю. 

И улыбнулся.

Приглашение Хинаты поехать с ним в Бразилию прозвучало в какой-то момент посреди суматохи из недельных тренировок. Он предложил это мягко, когда они вдвоём раскинулись на диване Бокуто, наблюдая за подвыпившей толпой, которая собралась на очередную домашнюю вечеринку после игры.

Атсуму, паинька, даже не засомневался прежде, чем ответить:  
– Конечно.

Пляжный волейбол другой. Это словно наблюдать за Хинатой, говорящим на португальском с Педро: на языке, который Атсуму понимает ровно настолько, чтобы знать, как мало он понимает. Атсуму чувствует, как песок засасывает его ноги, затягивает его; Хината пружинит и скользит по песку с той же лёгкостью, что и на площадке. Возможно, даже с большей. Его стойка немного другая, и светящийся взгляд, который он дарит Атсуму, тоже немного другой – пропитанный забавой при всём этом усердии на песке – но настойчивость, с которой он играет – та же самая. Его приёмы идут дольше, думает Атсуму, и он доверяет себе, чтобы броситься за мячом гораздо дальше, когда под ним песок, а не линолеум. Он также жадно хватается за возможность сделать пас, выжимая максимум из каждого второго касания и наблюдая неподвижно и с широко раскрытыми глазами, как Атсуму бросается на шары, которые он подбрасывает. Почти будто ему есть, что показать Атсуму, есть, что доказать. Подачи Хинаты хороши, и он, не сдерживаясь, улыбается Атсуму каждый раз, когда он забивает их. Атсуму представляет слова в его голове: _Смотри, Астуму, я тоже могу пасовать._ Он позволяет себе подумать об этом.  
Это почти что прыжок в нереальность; Астуму провёл последние шесть месяцев в попытках сложить детали вместе и узнать, что именно делал Хината в Бразилии, и вот теперь он сам здесь. До этого ему подавались лишь мельчайшие намёки: иностранное имя игрока, который показал Хинате определённый трюк, шутка про его работу доставщиком, смутный пересказ о позднем несчастном случае, которым он поделился на одной из вечеринок Бокуто.  
Последняя своего рода подсказка навсегда засела в голове Атсуму: Хината кратко говорил, тут и там, про выпивку и вечеринки в Бразилии, тот вид истории, который наполнен забавными деталями и который оставляет неопределённость в конце. Хината упомянул какую-то пьяную комичную оплошность, которую он совершил поздно ночью, на пути домой к какому-то незнакомцу, и потом они смеялись, и гудевшая из-за вина комната смеялась, параллельно кивая, и никто даже не предположил спросить, с кем он был или где провёл ночь.  
Это признание того, что Хината вырос тут, и интимные подробности, со сколькими, когда и в чьей постели – исключительно его, чтобы скрывать, точно так же, как и отчёт о том, как он научился так принимать, ровно, как и право просто улыбаться и отказываться что-либо объяснять. В понимании Атсуму, это также неопровержимое доказательство того, что у Хинаты ещё оставалось что-то, что нужно было перешагнуть, пока он был здесь. Или, возможно, что длившееся дольше, чем нужно, прикосновение трёхмесячной давности в рукопожатии Хинаты и Кагеямы посреди площадки не было предметом чистейшего воображения. Или – ещё лучше – что ночи, проведённые в постели у незнакомцев, и то, как его лицо изменяется при упоминании Кагеямы, как-то связаны между собой.  
Даже находясь в Бразилии, Атсуму до сих пор не имеет чёткого представления, что Хината делал здесь. В их первую ночь молодая пара берёт их с собой выпить в бар на набережной. Хината, должно быть, часто ходил сюда, потому что не проходит и двадцати минут, как вокруг него образуется небольшое сборище местных: друзья и друзья друзей, которые видели его по телевизору, играющего в волейбол, после того, как он уехал, а теперь забрасывают его вопросами на португальском и английском. Атсуму улавливает слова _японский_ , и _волейбол_ , и _подача_. Хината отвечает в меру своих способностей, наклоняя и почёсывая свою голову и бросая косые ухмылки в сторону Атсуму, когда что-то ставит его в тупик. Парочка, с которой они пришли, обрамила его в двух сторон за из столиком, театрально изображая, как Атсуму может предположить, самую запоминающуюся игру Хинаты, увиденную по телевизору. Хината смеётся вместе с ними.

– Это хорошо. – говорит кто-то Атсуму, который задерживается на краю толпы и просто смотрит на них. – Хината усердно работает.  
Атсуму может только кивнуть. Он растягивает напиток, который предложил ему один из друзей Хинаты, что-то с манго и ромом – он тяжело оседает у него в желудке. Он обдумывает эти слова. _Это хорошо. Хината усердно работает._  
Он думает, насколько хорош португальский Хинаты. Как много его друзей знали о его планах вернуться в Японию и попробовать пройти в профессиональную лигу. Ждали ли они его успеха, когда он уехал? Сказал ли он им, как отчаянно хотел этого? Может быть, он рассказал кому-нибудь из этих неизвестных ночных компаньонов про то, как он в четырнадцатилетнем возрасте, готовящийся к национальным, подбирал мячи в тренировочном лагере, куда его не пригласили. Или, может быть, было необязательно говорить им. Может быть, они видели это в его глазах и торопливости его действий.

– Ты его друг? Ты помогаешь ему?

Атсуму смотрит на этого парня. Он высокий, с бородой, улыбается на энный взрыв смеха со стороны Хинаты. Один из игроков, которым они едва не проиграли сегодня, когда солнце погрузилось в песок. Атсуму видел сквозь его блок, посылая мяч дугой высоко над ним прямо под ладонь Хинаты, чтобы тот забил финальное очко.

– Ага. – говорит Атсуму. 

Парень хлопает его рукой по спине после тщательного рассмотрения.  
– Спасибо.

^^^

Атсуму просыпается первым.  
Спальня Хинаты в Бразилии тёплая по утрам. Должно быть, они оставили окна открытыми за занавесками. Солнце пробивается сквозь них с крапинками пыли и отдалённым звуком музыки.  
Атсуму осторожно ведёт кончиком пальца по изгибу поясницы Хинаты. Он ввалился сюда с ним поздно ночью, нашёптывая нежности ему в шею, заключив в свои объятия. Они упали на матрац под смех Хинаты и шорох, с которым Атсуму снимал его рубашку.  
Их первые поцелуи были небрежными, полупьяными, Атсуму прижимался к нему с каждой каплей сосредоточенности с того момента, как они ускользнули с главной улицы в переулок прямо за квартирой. Музыка громко звенела в ночи, доносясь с набережной. Где-то вдалеке прозвучала сирена, когда Хината прижал своё тело между бёдер Атсуму. Как они добрались до кровати – Атсуму не знал.  
Кожа Хинаты мягкая, загорелая, линии его спины расстилаются перед Атсуму там, где простыни соскальзывают с него. Атсуму хочет поцеловать каждый дюйм, запомнить, как целует каждый дюйм под звуки сбитого дыхания Хинаты, с пальцами, запущенными в его волосы. Кончиками пальцев он парит над его лопатками, там, где солнечные лучи собрались в белые точки.  
Это несправедливо, думает Атсуму, как всё сложилось. Что Хината провёл два года, колеся по улицам Рио-де-Жанейро, прежде, чем почувствовать, что он заслужил возвращение домой. Что Кагеяма забил пять эйс-подач подряд против Франции. Что Атсуму ждал семь лет между обещанием однажды пасовать Хинате и воплощением этого обещания. Что он ждал ещё шесть месяцев прежде, чем притянуть его к себе в переулке и прижать свои губы к его.

Атсуму трясёт Хинату, чтобы тот проснулся. Эгоистично. Хината переворачивается на спину между ними. Он замирает, дважды моргает, а потом потирает глаза прежде, чем уставиться на Атсуму. Атусму ждёт, и он ухмыляется.  
Это несправедливо, думает Атсуму, что Хината поблагодарил его, когда они мчались по шоссе в тридцати минутах на север от Токио.  
Атсуму наваливается на него сверху, ставя руки по обеим сторонам. Простыни скатываются вокруг них. Он целует его один раз, два раза, в рот, в челюсть, в грудь, в щёку. Хината смеётся и хватается за него, тёплые руки на коже его спины. Он запрокидывает голову, когда Атсуму прижимает нос к его лбу; он задерживает дыхание, когда Атсуму целует его там.

– Спасибо. – шепчет Атсуму ему на ухо. 

Смех Хинаты затихает, его руки замирают на груди Атсуму.  
– За что?

Атсуму наклоняется, пряча нос в изгибе его шеи.

– За всё.


End file.
